chinafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Sipanz
Ni Hao und Herzlich Willkommen auf meiner Benutzerseite Genossen! Hi Sipanz -- wir freuen uns, dass ChinaWiki jetzt Teil der Wikia-Gemeinschaft ist! Der Start eines Wikis kann am Anfang etwas ungewohnt sein, aber keine Angst: Das Wikia-Community-Team steht mit Rat und Tat zur Seite. Wir haben ein paar Hinweise zusammengestellt, wie man am besten loslegen kann. Man sagt, dass Nachahmung das schönste Kompliment ist. Von den anderen Wikis bei Wikia kann man sich jede Menge Anregungen für das Layout, die Ordnung der Inhalte und ähnliches holen. Wir bei Wikia sind eine große Familie und das wichtigste ist, dass jeder Spaß an der Mitarbeit hat! * Unsere "Starte dein Wiki"-Seite gibt dir 5 direkt umsetzbare Tipps, um das neue Wiki erfolgreich zu machen. * Wir haben auch "Hinweise zum Start eines neuen Wikis" (englisch) zusammengestellt, die eine tiefergehende Betrachtung mehrerer wichtiger Punkte beinhalten, die beim Aufbau eines Wikis berücksichtigt werden sollten. * Wer zum ersten Mal mit Wikis in Berührung kommt, dem empfehlen wir unsere FAQ. Falls Du Hilfe benötigst (und glaub mir: die haben wir alle gebraucht) findest du unsere umfangreichen englischen Hilfe-Seiten unter Help Wikia oder wirf einen Blick in die stetig wachsende Zahl deutschsprachiger Hilfeseiten. Oder schreib uns eine Mail über unser . Ebenso kannst du jederzeit unseren #wikia Live-Chat besuchen. Hier finden sich in der Regel eine Menge erfahrener Wikianer, so dass der Chat eine gute Möglichkeit darstellt, den ein oder anderen Tipp zu bekommen oder einfach nur um neue Bekanntschaften zu schließen. Genug der Begrüßung - jetzt kannst du mit dem Bearbeiten starten! :-) Wir freuen uns darauf dieses Projekt gedeihen zu sehen! Viel Erfolg, Tim 'avatar' Bartel Frage Müssen diese vielen gleichen Bilder sein? die kann man auch dezent einbinden, das ist optisch schöner. Bist du gebürtiger Chinese? Marta Ägnös (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 17:21, 29. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Nö Chinese bin ich nicht.Wie meinst du das dezent einbinden? --Sipanz 18:02, 29. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Nicht so viele hintereinander, und wie folgt: zum Beispiel. Marta Ägnös (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 18:09, 29. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::Leider hab ich schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht, mit einem China-Referat eine 5 bekommen, also werde ich hier wohl nichts beitragen :( aber wenn u Fragen hast, frag mich zu Layout und so Zeug. Marta Ägnös (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 18:14, 30. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :::Ok ^^ ich werde dann sehen, wie du es machen wirst ^^ Marta Ägnös (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 18:21, 30. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::::Schön, wenn frz bergauf geht ^^ und: nothing lasts forever, also vielleicht. Englisch hat mich wieder gesperrt, ich hab ihm aber eine saftige Problemmeldung reingedrückt. ^^ Marta Ägnös (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 18:27, 30. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :::::Ja, ich war schon drauf und dran, französische Schimpfwörter zu formulieren, in einen Satz, der ihn umgehauen hätte. ^^ Forget it... Ich hab keine Vermutung Marta Ägnös (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 18:36, 30. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::::::Sieht gut aus. Marta Ägnös (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 18:37, 30. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Mit Adobe Photoshop, eine Grafik, ein Filter, eine Schrift. Marta Ägnös (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 18:41, 30. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Frage Es sagt lauter, du seist Ausländer, ist ja gut und schön, aber wo kommst du her, wenn ich fragen darf? Und kannst du wirklich Chinesisch sprechen, fließend oder noch am lernen?--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao 20:38, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Wie darf ich das verstehen?--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao 20:40, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Wenn ich fragen darf, welches Land, das es garnicht gibt, wäre das, viele Möglichkeiten kann es ja da nicht geben!--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao 20:44, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::Lol, lauter treffe ich auf Leute, die aus Teilen der Erde kommen, die im Prinzip kein Land sind. Aber sehr interessant, aber jetzt verstehe ich, warum es dich nicht mag, mit seiner Einstellung, aber mach dir nichts draus, sicher bekommst du das stets zu hören, aber der hat nur Holzwolle im Kopf, wenn er Glück hat. Ich will mich jetzt nicht zu weit aus dem Fenster lehnen, aber du bist bestimmt, so wie ich die Gegend einschätze etwas dunkler als Europäer, und wie ich das mitbekommen habe, kennst du es entfernt, sonst wüsste er das ja auch nicht, oder!?--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao 20:51, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::::Ach, und ich hab gedacht du wärst männlich, aber du hast ja Deutsche geschrieben. Naja, und dabei denkt man, dass solche sich bei dem weiblichen Geschlecht zurück halten würden. Aber getan hat er dir so noch nie was, oder?--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao 20:57, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::::OK, du bist männlich, sry, also dann, ich geh jetzt auch on, aber das ChinaWiki hört sich Interessant an, aber leider kann ich kein Chinesisch, aber wenn du mal mit Wiki-Syntax Hilfe brauchst, frag mich ruhig, ich versuche dir dann zu helfen!--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao 21:02, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::::::Naja, so toll ist China auch nicht, wenn man zum Beispiel über die Behinderten Menschen nachdenkt, die einfach ausgesetzt werden...--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao 21:05, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::::::Nun, ich werde sehen, ob ich etwas Zeit finde, mal einen Artikel zu schreiben, ABER ich verspreche hier jetzt nichts, weil ich steh im Moment unter Dauerstrom!--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao 21:08, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Hmm, kann sein, dass ich so eingerichtet bin, aber in den Medien wird China tatsächlich immer schlecht gemacht, aber die Wirtschaft dort boomt ja, ich verwechsle das jetzt immer mit Japan, aber die Chinesen/Japaner sind wirklich freundlich und sehr sauber. Auch fahren die doch vielmehr mit Fahrrädern noch, als wir. So schlecht sind die garnicht, außer vlt. in manchen Bereichen wie Tibet oder sonstigen Dingen. Aber jeder Staat hat Dreck am stecken, was Deutschland schon angestellt hat, reden wir lieber nicht drüber, aber was einer anstellt, wird gleich auf alle übertragen, immerhin sind wir heute auch keine Nazis oder so mehr, außer ein paar Ausnahmen, die das cool finden oder so. Aber China ist wirklich interessant, man mjss es nur aus einem anderen Blickwinkel betrachten!!!--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao 21:14, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :OK, mach ich dann mal, die Videos schaue ich mir bald an, ist schon spät, und den Artikel schreibe ich auch bald, egal über was, es muss nur was mit China zu tun haben, oder?--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao 21:20, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Na dann, gute Nacht!--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao 21:24, 9. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Dein Französischer Text... Französisch: Bienvenue sur mon page d'utilisateur! Les utilisateurs de la page est encore en construction. Heißt: Willkommen auf meiner (mon ist nicht richtig) Benutzerseite! Die Benutzer von der Seite sind noch im Aufbau. (Grammatikalisch in beiden Sprachen ungeschickt) Ich hab es dir mal korregiert. (Schon auf deiner Userseite) Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, w:de:User:MtaÄ Wikia) 13:49, 13. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Hoffe, dir gefällt mein Referat - meinen Lehrern hat es nicht gefallen... Ist doch in Ordung, wenn ich das mal hier rein stelle? Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, w:de:User:MtaÄ Wikia) 14:06, 13. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Wenn du nicht chninesisch bist, dann bist du... (du musst ja chinesisch können, die Paar Schriftzeichen erkenne ich teilweise auch) woher? PS: Bitte halte dich an die DIN-Regeln, wie z. Bsp. an die, ein leerzeichen hinter Satzzeichen zu setzen. Selbst wenn "das" vor einem Wort steht, heißt das nicht, dass das nächste Wort automatisch groß geschrieben wird → Gemeint sind Adjektive! Die bleiben wie in diesem Beispiel auch klein: "Das schöne Haus." (Kleiner Ausflug in Grammatik und Rechtschreibung, mach ich gerne. ^^) Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, w:de:User:MtaÄ Wikia) 14:10, 13. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Nein, ich glaube nicht. (Bitte die Leerzeichen beachten, es ist viel einfacher zu lesen!) Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, w:de:User:MtaÄ Wikia) 17:09, 13. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::Schön, wenn es dir gefällt. Es ist eine verkürzte Version, also eine Zusammenfassung (die ich fürs Referat auf eine DINA 4-Seite verkürzt habe) nein, ich hab das alte nicht mehr. Artikel basiert auf Wikipedia. Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, w:de:User:MtaÄ Wikia) 17:13, 13. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Was ist mit der Hauptseite? Willst du eine andere zur Hauptseite machen? Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, w:de:User:MtaÄ Wikia) 17:19, 13. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Hmm, wie wäre es, wenn du sie erstmal ausfüllst? Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, w:de:User:MtaÄ Wikia) 17:24, 13. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Skin Wenn ich dir damit helfen soll, musst du mich zum Admin machen, da der globale Cache noch nicht gearbeitet hat (ich überall Helfer bin). Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, w:de:User:MtaÄ Wikia) 17:45, 13. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Wenn du nicht weißt, wo, Spezial:Benutzerrechte Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, w:de:User:MtaÄ Wikia) 17:48, 13. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Erstmal, danke. Zum Eng... wenn die Rechte laufen. Zum Skin: Fülle aus, und schreibe mir das auf die Disku. Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, w:de:User:MtaÄ Wikia) 18:12, 13. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Farbe der Bearbeitungsleiste: Hintergrund-Farbe (momentan das Gelb): Sidebar (Monaco): Background-Strip (Bereich hinter dem Logo, Farbe oder passende Grafik von dir): Wikia-Header (Auch gelb momentan): Seitenfarbe: Schriftfarbe (wenn Seitenfarbe geändert wird): Ich weiß, der ist von fr.wikia . Kopier das Schema oben auf meine Disku, mit den Angaben die du möchtest (also rot z. Bsp.) Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, w:de:User:MtaÄ Wikia) 18:20, 13. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Rot geht als Schriftfarbe nicht... Das ist nicht gut. (Ein sehr dunkles geht aber) Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, w:de:User:MtaÄ Wikia) 18:25, 13. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Kein Problem ;) Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, w:de:User:MtaÄ Wikia) 18:27, 13. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::Wie gefällt dir diese Farbe? ::::Ich bau das ein, als Schriftfarbe. Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, w:de:User:MtaÄ Wikia) 18:33, 13. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::::Weitere Vorschläge? Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, w:de:User:MtaÄ Wikia) 18:42, 13. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::::::Wenn du mich in dieser Liste findest, dann kann ich was machen. http://de.china.wikia.com/index.php?title=Spezial%3ABenutzer&username=&group=helper&limit=250 Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, w:de:User:MtaÄ Wikia) 18:47, 13. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Verzögerung im Serverupdate. Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, w:de:User:MtaÄ Wikia) 18:51, 13. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Re In welchem Land? Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 20:38, 14. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Auch nach ,Komma, Frage- und Ausrufezeichen kommt ein Leerzeichen. Demokratie, wohnst du in Deutschland? Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 20:41, 14. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Ja, Kommunismus hat auch seine Vorteile (aber auch Nachteile...), würde aber hier nicht gehen, da wir sonst bald den 3. Weltkrieg mit den USA hätten ^^ Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 20:45, 14. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::Nein, das ist ja kein Problem, solange du nichts illegales dazu machst. Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 20:48, 14. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::::Nein, obwohl ich mich schon wie eine aufführe ^^ Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 20:52, 14. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Re: Bild Mir gefällt es, aber was stellt es dar, oder soll es bedeuten?--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao 16:18, 15. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Warum nicht, aber wo soll es eingesetzt werden?--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao 13:34, 17. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Na dann! Noch ne Frage, kannst du russisch?--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao 13:09, 19. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Re: Wikia Nun, ich mach das noch eine Weile, bis er sich im Ton gegenüber Avatar vergreift, dann... hm, mal sehen, was dann passiert (ich will eigentlich nur dass die letzten änderungen anständig aussehen) PS: Klick mal auf PM in meiner Signatur Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 21:07, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) # Klar kannst du mitmachen, jederzeit ;) # Nein, ich mein das nicht ernst, aber ich könnte ihm einige Arbeit bescheren ^^ # Ich weiß, Avatar wird es löschen, dann... bei Wiederherstellung... ^^ Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 21:16, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Pas au revoir, Wikia! (für ihn) Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 21:22, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Genau. Lösch doch mit, geht schneller ^^ Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 21:31, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Ok, stimmt ja auch; ich schreib noch was auf frz auf seine seite und geh dann fort von dort Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 21:39, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Gut, ich schreib ihm nur noch das: (An "Es") "Tu es vraiment idiot, tu sais? Tout le mode te deteste, pouquoi tu continues? Vas à ton *ehm* Idiot, tu aimes comme beaucoup que tu... ahrg... disappaître! Disappaîtres de Wikia! " Das ist böse, findest du nicht? Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 21:44, 22. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Sperrung Nur mal so ne Frage, du musst nicht antworten, wenn du nicht willst, aber warum hat Mta dich in fast allen Wikis gesperrt, gibt es dafür nen bestimmten Grund?--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 16:09, 25. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Keine Ahnung ich bin überall gesperrt. --Sipanz 17:02, 25. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Nicht nur in MtaÄs Wikis hier muss ein Irrtum vorliegen. --Sipanz 17:03, 25. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Soll ich ehrlich sein, ich weiß auch nicht warum, hast du irgendwas regelwitriges getan, Mta beleidigt, oder etwas verdammt illegales getan?--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 20:43, 28. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Nein habe ich nicht.--Sipanz 21:17, 28. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Hauptseite Und, gefällts? Gruß, BobaCartman 18:07, 28. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Ja danke.Was! du willst wikia verlassen. --Sipanz 18:09, 28. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Sorry für die späte Antwort - Ja, mit Bandipedia. Gruß, BobaCartman 18:51, 28. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Wenn du noch Zeit hast, komm her Gruß, BobaCartman 19:00, 28. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::: Jo gerne.Oh man ich wurde ohne Grund gesperrt und ein Umzug nach acc.de das ist hart. --Sipanz 19:01, 28. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::::Kommst du? Gruß, BobaCartman 19:07, 28. Nov. 2008 (UTC)